Follow your heart or stay true to your blood?
by kaymacx
Summary: Rose always wanted a sister when she was younger. When she met Lissa, she didn't really need one. But what will happen when her half sister turns up and causes chaos? Set after LS. R&R! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! Please give it a shot!


**Follow your heart, or stay true to your blood**

**DPOV **

There I stood, facing a pack of strigoi, with only another three gaurdians by my side. There were seven of them, with their leader at front, another two by his side and the other four at the back. We were royally screwed.

"Afraid? I would be." Said one of the ones by the leader's side.

"Your best bet would be to run." The other one said.

"I would have to agree with Jasper here, boys." The leader said, nodding to the second one who spoke. I could tell he was enjoying this from the smirk on his face.

"I think we're good, but thanks for the offer." Hans replied.

"That was a mistake." The leader snarled, as he lunged at Hans. We rushed back to him, but all of a sudden, we each had two strigoi in front of us.

I didn't have too much trouble at first, I lunged for the girl, and shoved her back, her head hitting the cold, hard ground. I faced the next guy who was Circling me. I did the same and we circled for a few seconds before he lunged at me. Then it got harder. I dodged, by rolling left, right to the girls feet. She picked me up, like I weighed nothing, and flung me away, I luckily avoided a huge tree, and hit the grass. It still hurt though. I scrambled to my feet as fast as I could, and almost fell back down. They were both coming right towards me, when two bullets were fired through their chests. I knew it wouldn't stop them, but to my surprise, they fell to the ground.

I saw a girl, about Rose's age, maybe a little younger, holding a gun with both hands. I was confused.

"...What, no thank you?" she asked.

"Eer..I..Who..Thankyou." I stuttered. I wan't the type of person to be stuck for words, but seeing her made me forget everything. She looked just like Rose, but her skin was a lot paler, and she was taller. She was wearing black jeans, with a tight black vest and leather jacket, as well as leather boots with such tall heels, it was a surprise she could walk in them.

She strolled over to me, after putting her gun in her left boot.

"Hello?" She asked, waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped back to reality, and blinked, checking this wasn't a hallucination.

"Who are you?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"My name is Alexandra. And you?"

"Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov. What are you doing here? And how did you kill them with that?" I asked, nodding to her gun.

"I was sent here by my superior. And it's a стейк-пистолет" she replied, looking at me like I was crazy.

I was pretty sure she just said that was a steak-gun. I'd ask later."Superior?" I asked, then I realized something, I couldn't tell what she was. She was across between a dhampir and a moroi. "What are you?" I asked cautiously.

"It dosen't matter." She replied simply, as she walked back to Hans and the others.

Everyone was there, apart from their leader. Hans was ripped to shreads. I felt bad for the guy. I walked over to him and knealt down. "Sorry buddy." I mumbled. The rest of them were dead apart from one gaurdian who had just been knocked out. I picked him up and carried him into the court's infirmary. The girl stayed, and called someone, Whose name I recognised as an alchemist who was stationed only a half hour away.

I gave gaurdian Stine to the nurse and went through to the Main office to report what had happened. The strigoi had gone to the back of the court with humans, staked the wards, and then prepared for the attack. There were alot of other strigoi in their pack, but they abbandoned their mission once they saw the gaurdians take down the rest of the group.

As soon as I told the office, the whole court turned into organised chaos. Alexandra, I think her name was, came over to me.

"You called an alchemist?" I asked. She nodded and looked at people running around. The place was chaotic. I started walking through the office to get back to my room and the girl followed me.

"What did you say your last name was?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't." She replied.

"Well wha-" My phone ringing cut me off.

"Dimitri? Are you ok? What happened?" Rose's worried voice asked me.

"I'm fine. It's ok. Where are you?" I asked.

"We're in Eddie's room. You?"

"I'm heading there now. Stay there Roza. I'll be there soon."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." I said and hung up.

"Roza?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes it's-" She cut me off.

"Russian for Rose. I know."

"So you never answered my question."

"You never actually asked it." She replied not even bothering to look at me.

"Your surname. What is it?" I wasn't in the mood to play games. My back hurt from being thrown about by that bitch and this girl made no sense to me. She still hadn't told me what species she was.

"...Valentine" She said after a long pause. Too long a pause if you ask me.

"And what are you?" I asked. For all I knew this girl could be dangerous.

"Why do you need to know?" She asked.

I spun around, stopping her from following me. "Look I can't be bothered with your games anymore, so unless you tell me what you are, and who the hell your `superior` is, I'll drag your ass back to those strigoi." I said strongly, and I tried to actually scare her, by looking down on her with a death glare. It did NOT work. She was playing with her nails the whole time. I took her wrist and shoved it to her side, forcing her to look at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Fine. I'm a злой-убийца. You can figure out the rest." She said, as she went back to doing her nails.

A злой-убийца. **(Pronounced: Zloy-Ubiytsa.)**. It meant Evil-Killer, in Russian. They were like gaurdians, but they trained twice as much when they're younger, so they stop their training at 15. They went around doing whatever they were told to, by their superior. All Dhampirs were injected with some kind of wierd drug at birth, that changed them. They started life as 50% vampire, then the injection changed them to 75%. I had no clue why. They were always stationed in France or Spain though.

After a long pause, I finally asked: "What are you doing here?"

"I lived in Russia since I was five, but when I was twelve, my mother took me to the States. She thought it was safer, and there were more of us. Then I finished my training. I've been to every single country in the U.S. I got told to come here a week or so ago. There was word that strigoi had been planning to attack to court. So to be safe they sent me." I just nodded along to everything she was saying.

"I need to stay for another two weeks to check everything's ok. But after that I'll be gone." She said.

"Where are you staying?" I asked.

"My car." She replied, sighing.

I knew I was going to regret this. "You could stay with me." I said. She smirked.

"Thanks, but your not really my type." She said, only half-teasing. Why was I asking her to stay with me? I didn't even know her. There was just something about her that intriuged me. I wasn't attracted to her (despite being beautiful) just interested by her.

"That's not what I meant. I can stay with a..friend until you're gone." She looked at me to see if I meant what I was saying.

"...Ok...Thanks." She replied. I suddenly noticed her looking at me from head to toe and she smirked.

"Well, are we going or not?" I said uncomfortably.

"Sure." She said. When I turned around, I could still feel her eyes on me. She started to catch up, when I felt her hand on my ass. I looked over to her in shock, she looked back at me with a slightly evil, and slightly seductive smile on her face. She walked ahead, before she held up a set of keys on her index finger. My keys. I rolled my eyes. Why was I helping her out again?

**Okay, Hi! So how did ya like it? Second fanfic yay! I will be doing another chapter of this and then if I have enough rviews, I'll do a 3rd one. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own vampire academy. I do however own Alexandra. **

**-Kaymacx xoxo :-)**


End file.
